In the art of perfumery and in the art of flavors, the use of substances providing aldehydic notes and citrusy notes in augmenting, enhancing and/or imparting the aromas and tastes of consumable materials, e.g., perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, foodstuffs, chewing gums and beverages is highly desirable and well documented, for example in Arctander, “Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)” (1969), Volume I, monographs 833, “n-decanal” and 1105, “dodecanal” and Volume II, monographs 2397, “n-octanal”, 3028, “undecanal” and 3035, “10-undecen-1-al”. Furthermore, the advantageous and highly desirable uses of such materials providing aldehydic and citrusy notes in the perfumery art to impart “fresh air-dried laundry” and “sun-dried laundry” aromas to various substrates, e.g., cotton fabric, as a result of utilizing perfumed articles, e.g., detergents and fabric softeners containing such substances is well documented for example in Arctander, “Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)” (1969), Volume I, monograph 1105, “dodecanal”. Thus, aldehydic notes are, for example, those provided by the fatty aldehydes: n-octanal, n-decanal, n-dodecanal, n-undecanal and 10-undecen-1-al; and citrusy notes are, for example, those provided by the natural oils bergamot, lemon, lime, mandarin orange, petitgrain and neroli, the components of which are set forth in the prior art, for example, Peterson et al, J. Essent. Oil Res., 14, 233–236 (May/June 2002). Thus, n-octanal has an orange-like, slightly fatty, honey-like aroma and a sweet, fruity, apricot-plum-like taste; n-decanal has a penetrating and very powerful sweet-waxy, orange-peel-like aroma with refreshing citrus-peel-like topnotes; and n-dodecanal has a sweet, waxy-herbaceous, very fresh and clean-floral aroma with lily-violet-like topnotes and balsamic undertones, also referred to as a “fresh-laundry aroma”. More specifically, the term, “aldehydic aroma” is herein defined as an “orange-like, slightly fatty, honey-like, sweet-waxy, orange-peel-like, herbaceous, fresh and clean floral aroma with lily-violet-like and citrus-peel-like topnotes and balsamic undertones”. However none of the aforementioned natural and synthetic materials which are known to provide such aldehydic and citrusy notes has the needed sustainable heat, light and base stability on ordinary use thereof. Although certain acyclic enol ethers have been disclosed to be useful in perfumery, e.g., 1-hexenyl ethyl ether and 1-heptenyl ethyl ether, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,649 and C2 and higher molecular weight enol ethers, are said to be useful in perfumery, the specific acyclic enol ethers or enol ether isomers or isomer mixtures of our invention and their advantageous, unobvious and expected organoleptic properties are neither disclosed or suggested. Nor does the prior art set forth the syntheses of the acyclic enol ethers or enol ether isomers or isomer mixtures of our invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,325 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,451 disclose the thermal decomposition reactions of diacetals to form enol ethers, as do Killian et al. J.Am. Chem.Soc., 57, 544(1935) and Claisen, Berichte, 31, No.170, 1019–1021(1898). The prior art does not disclose or suggest any techniques for the production of the specific acyclic enol ethers or enol ether isomers or isomer mixtures of our invention. Indeed a number of the specific acyclic enol ethers and enol ether isomers and isomer mixtures of our invention have been discovered by us to exist in blood orange vodka essence as well as in the essence of Otto of Bulgarian Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,087 that discloses the use as “pro-fragrances” or fragrance precursors of acetals such as the digeranyl acetal of decanal, but Mao et al neither discloses nor infers the use of such acetals as precursors for the enol ethers of our invention.